


Black Rainbow | رنگین کمان سیاه

by vampire_sh17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Historical, M/M, Major Character Injury, Open Ending, Original Character(s), Prince Harry Styles, Rape, Royalty, Student Louis Tomlinson, without smut
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_sh17/pseuds/vampire_sh17
Summary: همیشه میگن عشق حد و مرز نمیشناسه.اما میدونی، هیچ چیز نمیتونه از پس زمان بر بیاد.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. ادبیات انگلیسی

**"** سلام! من راسِل ادجينگتون دبير ادبيات انگليسي امسالتون هستم.  
اميدوارم سال خوبي با هم داشته باشيم. **"**

حواس اكثر دانش آموزا به اقاي ادجينگتون بود... فردي كه با جثه ي ريزه ميزه اش، صداي تيزي داشت.

و اون كت و شلوار سبز تيره... لويي احتمال ميداد حداقل دو سايز ازش بزرگتره!

برای اينكه با دقت بيشتري دبير جديدشون رو آناليز كنه عينكي كه به زور مامانش روي صورتش بود رو يكم بالا تر برد.

رد گچ كمرنگي روي ساق دست اقاي ادجينگتون خود نمايي مي كرد.

لويي نتيجه گرفت دبير ادبيات انگليسي امسالشون، اصلا مرتب نيست!


	2. افکار بی هدف

زنگ خونه با صداي بلندي باعث همهمه ي كلاس شد.

لويي سرش رو پايين انداخت.

كوله ي سرمه اي كه دو سال پيش براي تولدش از عمو بيل كادو گرفته بود رو روي دوشش انداخت و به سرعت از كلاس خارج شد.

از دروازه ي اصلي مدرسه گذشت.

نور آفتاب از بين ابر ها راه خودشو پيدا كرد و مسقيم روي موهاي بهم ريخته ي لويي نشست.

با قدم هاي كوتاه ولي سريع راه خونه رو پيش گرفت...

.

دسته كليد بنفش رو از تو زيپ سوم كيف در اورد و سعي كرد كليد در ورودي خونه رو پيدا كنه.

مثل هميشه كسي خونه نبود.

لويي وارد اتاقش شد.

كيف سرمه اي رنگ رو به سمت صندلي پرت كرد.

خم شد و از زير تخت يه بسته چيپس برداشت.

چيپس رو باز كرد.

همزمان كه دونه دونه نمك چيپس رو مي مكيد فكر كرد.

به هيچ چيز فكر كرد...

به بي نهايت فكر كرد...

به سياهي فكر كرد....


	3. سقف

لويي با چشمان نيمه باز يه اسلايس از پيتزايي كه يادش نمي اومد كي خريده رو توي دهنش گذاشت.

سرد بود.

نفس عميقي كشيد و باقي مونده ي پيتزا رو داخل سطل زباله انداخت.

عينكش رو با انگشت اشاره بالا تر داد.

موبايل رو برداشت و از ليست شماره ها 'مامان' رو پيدا كرد.

بعد از يك دقيقه تلفن رفت رو پيغامگير...صداي ضبط شده پخش شد:

"سلام! جوانا دكين هستم... رئيس شركت باربري دكين. كارتون رو بگين تا در اسرع وقت بهش رسيدگي بشه."

يه بوق با صداي بلند تر لويي رو به خودش آورد...

" آه... سلام مامان. مي شه بهم زنگ بزني؟  
و اينكه لطفا زودتر بيا خونه!   
دوستت دارم."

دكمه ي قرمزو زد و موبايل رو انداخت روي مبل كناري.

هواي داخل ريه هاش رو به بيرون فوت كرد و جهت نگاهش رو به بالا تغيير داد...

لويي تاملينسون ١٧ ساله در ٢٨ آگوست سال ٢٠١٣ روي مبل دو نفره خونشون نشسته.

به زندگي كه با تم خاكستري تزيين كرده ادامه مي ده،

و

به سقف زل زده!  
  



	4. کتاب

" امسال قراره هر كدومتون روي زندگينامه ي يك فرد كار كنيد.  
افرادي كه با نوشتن زندگينامه اشون دنيا رو تغيير دادن...  
چه خوب   
و يا   
چه بد!"

لويي با قيافه ي بي حال به اقاي ادجينگتون گوش مي كرد.

از نظر لويي كتاب هاي بيوگرافي خسته كننده بودن.

از نظر لويي همه ي كتاب ها خسته كننده بود.

البته فعلا!

آقاي ادجينگتون جعبه ي بزرگي روي ميز اول كه متعلق به هيلي سَند بود گذاشت.

به نظر سنگين مي اومد.

لويي دستش رو برد بالا و قبل از اينكه اقاي ادجينگتون چيزي بگه شروع به حرف زدن كرد:

"مي شه برم بيرون؟!"

دبير سرش رو تكون داد و لويي به سرعت از اون كلاس خسته كننده خارج شد...

تو راهرو ي مدرسه قدم زد ... دليل خاصي براي بيرون اومدن نداشت.

فقط خسته شده بود...

بعد از گذشت ده دقيقه راه برگشت به كلاس رو پيش گرفت.

در باز بود پس با يه ضربه ي كوچيك ورود خودش رو اعلام كرد و به سمت ميزش رفت.

" تاملينسون!"

لويي صداي نازك و تيز آقاي ادجينگتون شنيد.

روي پاشنه ي پا چرخيد و به صورت شكسته ي معلم نگاه كرد.

جوابي نداد...

دبير با دست چپ كتابي رو به سمت لويي گرفت

" بچه ها كتاباشونو انتخاب كردن .  
فقط اين يكي مونده...  
كه مي رسه به شما."

لويي با چهره اي خنثي كتاب رو از دست اقاي ادجينگتون گرفت.

بدون اينكه جلدش رو نگاه كنه كتاب رو داخل كيفش گذاشت و سعي كرد به صحبت هاي دبير گوش كنه...

" ازتون انتظار دارم حداقل تا هفته ي بعد، بخش مربوط به دوران كودكي فردي كه كتاب زندگينامش دستتونه رو خونده باشيد."


	5. اِنیس

ساعت ١١ شب.

روز دوشنبه .

آسمونِ تيره .

بوي ضعيف نَم.

هواي خفه .

و تنهايي در تاريكي .

گذر كلمات و تركيب ها از ذهن لويي مثل   
غنچه ي يك رز بود .  
يا شايد   
مثل خار يك كاكتوس ؛  
در دنيايي خالي از رنگ!

صداي باز شدن در لوييو به خودش آورد .

"اره اره...  
زنگ بزن چَپمن بگو تاريخ و ساعت ارسال رو واسم ايميل كنه.  
يادت نره بري محصولات جديدو تحويل بگيري!   
باشه...  
فردا مي بينمت."

ناگهان همه جاي خونه روشن شد.

" سلام مامان!"

جوانا با تعجب به لويي نگاه كرد...

لوييی داشت با زبونش تعداد دندوناش رو مي شمرد و تمام حواسش به اون كرم شبتاب كوچيكي بود كه با فاصله ي كمي از زمين پرواز مي كرد!

ولي همه ي اين ها براي جوانا پسري بود كه در تاريكي مطلق به نقطه اي كنار گلدون ديفن باخيا زل زده بود.

"اوه. لويي... سلام.  
مدرسه خوبه؟  
حال اِنيس چطوره؟!"

همه ي اينا خيلي عجيب بود... اينكه جوانا بيشتر از ٥ كلمه در طول هفته با لويي حرف بزنه!

" مامان خانواده ي اِنيس پارسال به نيويورك رفتن.  
ديگه اينجا زندگي نمي كنن!"

ولي انگار يكم دير گفت...  
جوانا به طبقه ي بالا رفته بود و صداي زنگ موبايلش گرچه ضعيف بود، ولي به گوش لويي مي رسيد.


	6. فضا

هر انسان علايق خاص خودش رو داره...

همه ي علاقه ها زيبا نيستن.

همه ي علاقه ها قابل لمس نيستن.

همه ي علاقه ها كوچك نيستن.

علاقه ها از روي اجبار به وجود نميان... و چه كسي ميتونه بيشتر از لويي اين رو درك كنه؟!

سويشرت گشاد و قرمز رنگش رو پوشيد كلاه لباس رو تا جايي كه امكان داشت روي سرش كشيد   
آشفته مقدار معيني پول توي جيب چپ لباس گذاشت.

سرشو پايين انداخت و با قدم هاي سريع و بلند حركت كرد.  
.

" سلام. ميتونم كمكتون كنم؟"

دختر، پشت پيشخوان ايستاده بود.  
آدامس بادكنكي صورتي مي جويد.  
موهاي كوتاهي داشت، با يه رنگ ارزون بلوند شده بودن.  
چشماي ريزي كه سعي كرده بود با آرايش بزرگتر جلوه شون بده!  
و يه تتوي مثلث كوچك روي شقيقه ي چپش...

لويي دست از آناليز كردن برداشت.

با صداي نازك، خيلي سريع و بي تفاوت گفت:

" يه بليت براي فيلم جاذبه (gravity) لطفا."

پول رو روي ميز گذاشت و بليت رو از دست دختر گرفت...

وارد سال سينما شد و سعي كرد شماره ي صندلي پيدا كنه.

صداي آشنايي به گوشش رسيد.

اريك نورثمن! يكي از بچه هاي مدرسه...

اين زياد مهم نبود.

شايد اصلا مهم نبود.

همه ي افراد به جزئيات دقت نمي كردن...  
و لويي، عضوي از جزييات بود.

پس فقط كلاهش رو پايين تر كشيد.  
سعي كرد ديده نشه و منتظر موند تا فيلم شروع بشه...

در كره ي زمين با 7 ميليارد نفرجمعيت، فقط يك نفر بود كه از علايق لويي خبر داشت.

و لويي اميدوار بود همينجوري پيش بره...

تعداد اين افراد افزايش پيدا نكنه...

لويي اميدوار بود تنها كسي كه مي دونه اون شيفته ي فضاست، خودش باقي بمونه!


	7. فگوت

ادجينگتون با اون صداي تيزش آروم حرف مي زد و بچه ها يكي يكي سوالاشون رو ميپرسيدن.

كلاس ادبياتي كه سال هاي قبل از شدت شلوغي حتي اگر داد مي زدي دبير نمي شنيد، حالا در آرامش دست و پا ميزد!

اين، يكم عجيب بود...

و امّا لويي به گوش آقاي ادجينگتون نگاه مي كرد!  
به نظر مي اومد قبلا شكسته.

مثل دماغش...   
لويي معتفد بود بيني معلم ادبيات انگليسي امسالشون زيادي واسه صورتش بزرگه.

" آقاي تاملينسون!"

يكم مكث كرد...   
انگار حنجره اش توانايي ايجاد صداي بلند نداشت.

" دوران كودكي شخصيت كتابتو در سه كلمه وصف كن!   
و  
اسم كتاب رو بلند بخون. "

لويي از سر جاش بلند شد.  
گلوشو با يه سرفه ي كوتاه صاف كرد .

" نمي دونم، نمي دونم و نميدونم .  
وقتي براي خوندن كتاب نداشتم! "

ادجينگتون كلافه آه كشيد...

"و در مورد اسم كتاب..."

زيپ كيف رو باز كرد.   
انتظار داشت كتاب هنوز اونجا باشه...   
حدسش درست بود.

كتاب رو برداشت و رو به روي صورتش قرار داد

" رنگين كمان سياه [بلك رينبو]"

بچه ها شروع به خنديدن كردن.  
ديگه خبري از اون آرامش ِ ابتداي كلاس نبود...

بين صداي خنده، يك نفر از ته كلاس با صدايي مملو از تمسخر فرياد زد:

" فگوت!"


	8. فرهنگ لغات اضافی

بعضي از كلمه ها در فرهنگ لغات اضافي ان...

كلمه هايي كه شايد تعدادشون كم نباشه!

لويي زير يكي از دو درختي كه در حياط مدرسه قرار داشت نشست.

از نظر اون بزرگترين ويژگي مثبت مدرسشون اون دو تا درخت بود...

درخت هايي با برگ قــرمـــز.

دفترچه ي مخمل و سبز رنگش رو برداشت.

دفترچه اي كه از اون با نام 'فرهنگ لغات اضافي من' ياد مي كرد.

به بخش كلماتي كه با حرف 'اِف' آغاز مي شدن رفت.

زير 'فَت(fat)'، كلمه ي 'فگوت (faggot) ' نوشت!

و البته، همچنان هيچ ايده اي نداشت كه چرا با اين كلمه توصيفش كرده بودن...

از نظر لويي گرايش جنسي افراد، كم اهميت ترين موضوع در شخصيت اونا بود.

و چيزي نبود كه لويي خيلي بهش فكر كنه!

موارد مهم تري هم براي توصيف شخصيت افراد وجود داشت...


	9. خاص

براي اولين بار، شايد در يك سال گذشته؛ لويي برق اتاقش رو روشن كرد.  
كتابي كه هفته ي پيش از آقاي ادجينگتون گرفته بود رو برداشت.

و خودش رو روي تخت پرت كرد.

چرا مي خواست كتابو بخونه؟ شايد فقط از روي كنجكاوي.

پاهاش رو بلند كرد و به ديوار تكيه داد...

كتاب غريبه بود،  
لويي از غريبه ها خوشش نمي اومد.

كتاب رو بر گردوند و نوشته ي پشت جلد كتاب رو با زمزمه ي ضعيفي خوند.

> _كتابي كه در دست داريد زندگينامه ي هري ادوارد استايلز ( ١٤٨٤-١٥٠٩) پرنس انگلستان و پسر ارشد پادشاه دزموند سموئل استايلز؛ از زبان وي و برگرفته از دفترچه خاطرات ايشان مي باشد._   
>  _پرنس هري اولين فرد در طول تاريخ بود كه همجنسگرا بودن خويش را به طور علني اعلام كرد. به جستجو افرادي مانند خود پرداخت ، و جنبش 'رنگين كمان' را تاسيس كرد._

عجيب بود... نوشتن كتاب در مورد گرايش جنسي، يا حتي عشق...

شايد موضوع هاي مهم تري براي تحرير يك كتاب وجود داشت.

ولي دليلي كه لويي را وادار به خوندن كتاب مي كرد، خاص بودن كتاب بود.

خاص، مثل شخصيت لويي...

خاص، مثل خود لويي!


	10. فقط از روی کنجکاوی

در روز هاي گذشته، لويي به خواندن بخش مقدمه ي كتاب بلك رينبو پرداخت...

هر از چند گاهي...

بعضي روز ها يك ساعت.  
گاه پنج دقيقه...

و با توجه به برنامه ريزي هاي ساده و بديهي لويي، امروز روز شروع بخش اصلي كتاب بود!

بخشي كه توسط خود پرنس هري نوشته شده...

.

مسخره به نظر مي اومد ، ولي ده دقيقه ي اخر زنگ زيست شناسي، حتي با دبير خوبي مثل خانم اولِنا به سختي مي گذشت...

يا   
همون روند هميشگي رو داشت!

ولي لويي در انتظار نشستن زير يكي از درخت هاي قرمز و شايد خوندن اون كتاب، ثانيه ها رو مي شمرد!

نه اينكه زندگي شاهزاده ي كلاسيك،' هري ادوارد استايلز ' براش لذت بخش باشه...

اون فقط كنجكاو بود.

زنگ تفريح به صدا در اومد.

در اين بين فقط لويي تاملينسون، بدون اون عينك با شماره ي نيم، بود كه كيفش رو برداشت و زود تر از دبير از كلاس خارج شد...

و يك موردِ عجيب!

عجله...


	11. صدای عشق

باد ضعيفي درخت قرمز را به رقص در آورده بود.

لويي زير درخت نشست.

جايي كه كسي نزديكش نمي شد...

دليل مشخصي وجود نداشت.

فقط احمق ها معتقد بودند اون مكان نفرين شدست.   
چون لويي اونجا مي نشينه!

'احمق' اولين كلمه در فرهنگ لغات اضافي لويي بود.  
با اين حال، خيلي ازش استفاده مي كرد.

كيف رو روي پاهاش گذاشت و كتاب رو بيرون آورد.

با عجله صفحه ي تا خورده رو پيدا كرد.

اولين بند به قلم خود شاهزاده...

خواندن را آغاز كرد.

با زمزمه هاي ضعيف...

> _براي شروع، نامي از خود نمي برم..._
> 
> _من يك نفر نيستم..._   
>  _من صداي تمام مردم هستم._
> 
> _مردمي كه در كنج خيابان، در فاحشه خانه ، در قبرستان زير خروار ها خاك و در نقطه نقطه ي جهان زندگي مي كنند،_
> 
> _عاشق مي شوند._
> 
> _پنهان مي كنند!_
> 
> _و تنها براي قضاوت مردم ، اين عنصر مقدس را از بين مي برند..._
> 
> _من صداي عشق هستم._
> 
> _عشقي كه جنسيت نمي شناسد!_

جملات محكم بودند.

با اراده.

استوار!

و گاه مملو از احساساتي غريب...

تظاهر گول زننده است.   
و لويي تاملينسون تَبَحُر زيادي در اين مورد داشت.

ولي لويي هيچوقت نمي تونست خودش رو گول بزنه.

اين يه حقيقته اگر بگيم،   
'بلك رينبو' لويي رو جذب خودش كرده بود...


	12. پارک سبز

لويي تاملينسون براي اولين بار در طول ١٧ سال و ٧ ماه زندگيش عصر روز شنبه از خونه خارج شد!

با اسكيت بردي كه يادش نمي اومد اخرين بار كي ازش استفاده كرده شروع به حركت كرد...

به سمت مكاني ساكت، مكاني خلوت، مكاني دور از انسان هاي ظاهر بين...  
يا شايد   
مكاني براي كتاب خوندن!

با تمام اين توصيفات، لويي راهش رو به سمت 'پارك سبز' كج كرد.

پاركي كه از سبز بودن، تنها اسمش سبز بود!

لويي به سمت وسايل بازي رفت.

روي يكي از تاب هاي كودك نشست...

'تاب كودك' ولي مناسب بزرگسال!   
لويي اهميت نمي داد.

از نظر او، همه ي انسان ها كودك بودند...

در چند روز گذشته، كتاب 'بلك رينبو' تمام ثانيه ها را در آغوش لويي سپري كرده بود...

و اين نوجوان خسته از لحظات تكراري، حال يك كار رو بي دليل انجام داده بود!

كتاب را باز كرد...

با همان لحن هميشگي... ولي اينبار با صدايي بلند تر!

كسي نمي شنيد...

> _اولين ها ، هميشه زيبا هستند._   
>  _اولين سفر._   
>  _اولين ارگاسم._   
>  _اولين هدف._   
>  _و البته براي من؛_   
>  _اولين بوسه..._
> 
> _بوسه هايي سرشار از عشق، محبت، زيبايی، علاقه ..._
> 
> _اما هميشه همه چيز مانند يك رويا پيش نمي رود._
> 
> _اينجا، زندگي است!_
> 
> _و داستان اولين بوسه ي واقعي پرنس هري ادوارد استايلز معروف، يعني من، بر مي گردد به شبي در فاحشه خانه!_
> 
> _يا اگر دقيق تر بيان كنم، كنار در ورودي فاحشه خانه..._
> 
> _نوجواني ١٦ ساله، فردي از اشراف زادگان و تازه مطلع از مسائل جنسي..._
> 
> _اين من بودم!_


	13. عضو مهم

> _و در روزي از فصل پاييز،_
> 
> _هنگامي كه سرمايي خفيف در قصر پَرسه مي زد._
> 
> _با اجازه ي پادشاه لباس مبدل بر تن كردم..._
> 
> _پس از خروج از قصر ، با نگهباني به دستور پدر ،_   
>  _براي ارضاي كنجكاوي خويش راه فاحشه خانه اي كه از گارد پادشاهي شنيده بودم را پيش گرفتم !_   
>    
> 
> 
> _توماس، نگهباني كه اعلي حضرت به اجبار همراهم فرستاده بود را در آن طرف خيابان نگه داشتم._
> 
> _و خود سمت فاحشه خانه حركت كردم._
> 
> _مكان، بسيار پر تلاطم بود..._   
>  _صدا،_   
>  _آواز،_   
>  _ناله،_   
>  _و گاه رايحه هايي كه هرگز گوشم را نوازش نداده بود شنيده مي شد._
> 
> _با نگاهي موشكافانه به نگريستن ادامه دادم تا ناگهان فردي از پشت به من برخورد كرد._
> 
> _رفتارش بي ادبانه بود!_
> 
> _به سمتش برگشتم تا شايد معذرت خواهي كند..._
> 
> _ولي او،_   
>  _به سمت من نزديك شد..._   
>  _صورتش بي دقت اصلاح شده بود._   
>  _و مي توانستم بوي تلخ الكل را از فاصله ي نزديك احساس كنم..._
> 
> _اما او جلو تر آمد._
> 
> _و در آن لحظه بود كه من شاهزاده اي نوجوان كه حتي موهاي شرمگاهي اش هم به وضوع ديده نمي شد توسط مردي ناشناخته بوسيده شدم!_
> 
> _بوسه ای لذت بخش و در عین حال گم گشته..._
> 
> _اتفاقات پس از بوسيدن را به خوبي به ياد ندارم._
> 
> _تنها مي دانم آن مرد ناشناس عضو مهمي از بدنش را براي بوسيدن شاهزاده ي جوان از دست داد... •_

تاريكي هوا، پيشروي لويي براي خوندن ادامه ي كتاب رو متوقف كرد...

كتاب رو بَست و شماره صفحه رو به خاطر سپرد.

حركت ضعيف تاب مثلا مخصوص كودكان را متوقف كرد.

سرش رو بالا آورد و در آن سكوت مطلق پاك ، فقط يك كلمه به زبون آورد:

"واو ( wow)"


	14. لامپ آبی

لويي كليدو توي در چرخوند.

در باز بود

لویی آروم در رو هل داد و وارد خونه شد.

برق روشن   
بوي غذا  
و صداي آواز ضعيف...

لويي اون صدا رو مي شناخت، ولي اينكه جوانا الان تو آشپزخونه مشغول پختن غذا باشه ، يكم دور از واقعيت بود!

سلام بلندي گفت تا ورودش رو اعلام كنه.

سپس قبل از شنيدن جوابي از سوي جوانا از پله ها بالا رفت و وارد اتاقش شد.

به سرعت برق اتاقو روشن كرد.  
روي تخت نشست.  
صفحه اي كه توي پارك ازش دل كنده بود رو با چشمانش به آغوش گرفت...

و حالا، لويي تاملينسون؛  
كسي كه روز به روز هدف هاي زندگيش كمرنگ تر مي شد.   
كسي كه يادش نمي اومد اخرين بار كي با روي خوش و علاقه مند، با يك انسان حرف زده.   
كسي كه خودش رو، مرد شب مي دونست...

زير نور ضعيف لامپ آبي، با دقت كتاب مي خوند.

و براش مهم نبود جوانا، شام درست كرده و صداش مي كنه تا بياد پايين...

در حال حاضر 'بلك رينبو' از همه چيز مهم تر بود.


	15. بستنی

> [ هي لويي! من اومدم دانكستر.  
> خوشحال مي شم ببينمت... فردا ساعت ٩:٣٠ بيا كافه نِگِتيو(-)  
> اِنيس]

پيام مال ساعت ٧ بود.

از اِنيس دِلمار، آخرين دوست صميمي كه داشت...  
تاريخچه ي دوستي لويي و اِنيس بر مي گشت به كلاس ششم.

يه زماني بود كه هر كاري رو با هم انجام مي دادن

لويي از اون زمان با نام 'دوران جاهليت' ياد مي كنه!

دوستي بين لويي و اِنيس خوب بود تا وقتي، اِنيس با جك تويست يه رابطه رو شروع كرد...

رابطه اي كه باعث سرد شدن دوستي لويي و اِنيس شد!

لويي يه قانون داشت!   
" با كسي دوست نشو تا نفر سوم يه رابطه نشي"

اين قانون تا حالا نجاتش داده بود!  
خودش که اينجوري فكر مي كرد...

همه چيز بين اِنيس و جك فوق العاده بود. اونا با اينكه سنشون كم بود ولي واقعا عاشق هم بودن.

و البته همه ي مدرسه مي شناختنشون!

يك روز وقتي داشتند از مدرسه بر مي گشتن جك از اِنيس جدا شد...

رفت اون طرف خيابون تا دو تا بستني بخره.

در راه برگشت يه ماشين با پلاك غريبه، كه ظاهرا توريست بود بهش برخورد كرد...

حادثه.

مرگ مغزي!

يك مرگ بدون درد.

بعد ها معلوم شد راننده مست بود... پس به علت عدم هوشياري و يكم پول سابقه اش پاك تر از رنگ سفيد شد!

كمتر از يك ماه پس از اين اتفاق اِنيس به هم همراه خانوادش از دانكستر به نيويورك رفتن.

و طبق اطلاعات لويي اين اولين باري بود كه اِنيس به دانكستر بر مي گرده.

لويي جواب اِنيس رو داد.

> [okay;)]


	16. کافه نِگِتیو

ساعت رو چك كرد

٨:٠٤ دقيقه ي عصر.  
تا ساعت نه و نيم زمان زيادي باقي مانده بود.

بلك رينبو رو به آرومي از رو ميز برداشت و خونه خارج شد...

روي سكوي كنار در ورودي نشست.

شب گذشته، از نيمه شب تا طلوع آفتاب به زندگينامه ي هري استايلز پرداخت...

پرنس جوان حال، در صفحه ي ١٢٨ نوزده سال سن داشت.

هري، به مرحله اي از خودشناسي رسيده بود...  
كه لذت بوسيده شدن توسط يك مرد ديگر براي او غريبه نبود!   
ولي ترس عجيبي از نوشته هاي هري ساطح مي شد.  
لويي اين رو خوب حس مي كرد...

ترس برملا شدن راز شاهزاده....

> _ديشب به ديدار پادشاه رفتم... تصميم داشتم پس از نوزده سال به پدر اعتراف كنم..._   
>  _در ابتدا با آرامش به حرف هايم گوش جان سپرد._   
>  _با گذر دقيقه ها چهره اش در هم مي رفت..._   
>  _و آنگاه با چشمان خودم شكسته شدن ايشان را ديدم..._   
>  _عصبانيت را از نگاهش ربود..._   
>  _غم، جانشين آن شد!_
> 
> _تنها به يك جمله كوتاه اكتفا كرد..._   
>  _با صدايي آرام_   
>  _با لرزشي خفيف_   
>  _و همراه يك قطره اشك_   
>  _'گمشو بيرون'_
> 
> _مي داني... اين درد داشت!_   
>  _دردي بيشتر از صد ضربه شلاق_

لويي كتاب رو بست، نفسش رو با صدا بيرون داد   
و به سمت كافه حركت كرد.

ساعت از ١٠ گذشت...

لويي تك و تنها در كافه نشسته بود و سومين ليوان شيك شكلاتش رو مي خورد.  
ناخن انگشت اشاره اش رو روي ميز چوبي مي كشيد.

و فكر مي كرد...

به اينكه اگر جاي پرنس هري بود چيكار مي كرد.  
يا، حداقل چيكار مي تونست بكنه...

و همچنان

خبري از اِنيس نبود!

موبايل لويي توي جيبش لرزيد.

به سرعت موبايلو برداشت .

يك پيام از اِنيس دِلمار.

> [هي مرد. ببخشيد نتونستم بيام... يه مشكلي برام پيش اومد.]

مشكل... مشكلي كه جديد نيست... لويي اِنيسو درك نمي كرد. ولي مي دونست اومدن به يكي از كافه هايي كه قبلا با جك زياد به اونجا مي اومد بايد يكم سخت باشه .

يك كلمه بيشتر تايپ نكرد.

> [okay ;)]


	17. جنبش رنگین کمان

صبح روز دوشنبه دقيقا به اندازه ي بقيه روز هاي هفته غير قابل تحمل بود... شايد حتي بيشتر!

لويي وارد كلاس ادبيات شد.  
حدود پنج دقيقه دير كرده بود... با اين حال آقاي ادجينگتون در كلاس ديده نمي شد .

روي صندليش نشست و كيف سرمه اي رنگ رو روي ميز گذاشت.

تو كلاسي با ٢٢ نفر جمعيت كسي به لويي تاملينسوني كه سمت چپ كلاس، زير پنجره نشسته و داره كتاب مي خونه توجه نمي كرد...

مثله هميشه،

لويي قسمتي از جزئيات بود!

صفحه اي كه يه برگه ي كوچك سبز بينش گذاشته بود رو پيدا كرد.

نوك زبونش رو به لب پايينيش ماليد و زمزمه هاي ضعيفش رو شروع كرد.

> _از بارگاه پدر خارج شدم و به سمت اتاق شخصي خويش رفتم..._
> 
> _تا نيمه هاي شب در تنهايي به فكر فرو رفته بودم ..._
> 
> _صداي ضعيف باز شدن در موجب شد برخيزم و آتش را به شمعي كوچك ببخشم..._
> 
> _سه روسپي جوان با بدن هايي كشيده، خوش تراش و بدون لباس مقابلم ايستادند..._
> 
> _بي توجه به بدن هاي برهنه و سفيدشان با تعجب به صورت بي نقص آن ها نگريستم._
> 
> _چهره ي آن ها بدون سرخاب و سرمه، به زيبايي زنان دربار بود..._
> 
> _در آن هنگام، سوالي بر ذهن من مسلط شد؛_   
>  _كه آيا فاحشگي هدف و خواسته ي اين دوشيزگان بوده يا خير..._
> 
> _يكي از ايشان كه داراي موهايي مجعد و سرخ فام بود جلو آمد و دست هايش را اغوا گرانه بر سينه ام كشيد..._
> 
> _دستور دادم فاصله شان را من حفظ كنند ._
> 
> _و سپس بي هيچ درنگي گفتم از اتاق خارج شوند..._
> 
> _سرشان را بالا گرفتند..._
> 
> _بانويي كه گيسوان سرخ داشت با لهجه اي ناشناخته فرمود_   
>  _دستور پادشاه است..._
> 
> _دختر جوان تر كه حدس مي زدم شايد ١٤ سال سن داشته باشد نزديك شد و شروع به باز كردن دكمه هاي شلوارم شد..._
> 
> _دختر ادامه داد._
> 
> _عذاب مي كشيدم..._
> 
> _ولي مخالفت نكردم._
> 
> _مخالفت با دستور پادشاه برابر با اعدام بود..._
> 
> _قوانين ، شاهزاده يا فاحشه نمي شناخت!_
> 
> _در برابر عدالت پادشاهي؛_   
>  _من ، شاهزاده اي كه تمايل به عشقبازي با همجنس خويش را داشتم؛_   
>  _فرقي با روسپي ١٤ ساله اي كه براي روابط جنسي آموزش ديده است نمي كرد..._

ادجينگتون وارد كلاس شد.

نگاهي به لويي انداخت... و رد نگاهش از كتابي كه در دست لويي بود گذشت.

دبير كيفش رو روي ميز گذاشت.   
كُت سبز رو از تنش در اورد.

گچ سفيد رو برداشت و چند بار روي تخته زد...

كلاس ساكت شد.

ادجينگتون چيزي روي تخته نوشت...

و بلند خوندش،

"جنبش رنگين كمان!  
چي در موردش مي دونيد؟"

كسي حرفي نزد... سكوت گوياي پاسخ بود.

آقاي ادجينگتون گچ رو كنار تخته گذاشت و دستشو با شلوارش پاك كرد...

سپس با صداي اون صداي تيز و نازكش، بلند ادامه داد:

"تاملينسون!  
صفحه ي چند كتابي؟!"


	18. امید، تصمیم، عمل

ادجينگتون با نگاهي پرسشگرانه به لويي زل زد...

"نه هنوز شروع نكردم. جنبش رنگين كمان فصل هفته.  
قبل از فصل عشقي بدون عشق."

دبير سرش رو به نشونه تاييد تكون داد.

"مي خواي توي كلاس بموني و داستان رنگين كمان رو از زبون من بشنوي،  
يا  
از كلاس خارج بشي و قلم هري استايلز جوان رو با چشمانت لمس كني؟!"

لويي مشتاق شنيدن بود... اما بي تفاوت و از روي عادت لبشو يكم خيس كرد.

" شايد بخوام هر دو تارو انتخاب كنم!"

ادجينگتون لبخند زد.

از بين دانش آموزاي كلاس، شايد خيلی ها گوش مي كردن ولي،

فقط يه نفر بود كه وقتي هري استايلز در برابر پادشاه تسليم نشد تپش قلبش دوچندان شد...

فقط يه نفر بود كه وقتي شاهزاده تصميم پيدا كردن افرادي مانند خود را گرفت ، رَعدي از چشمانش گذشت...

فقط يه نفر بود كه پس از شنيدن قسمت آخر فصل 'جنبش رنگين كمان'، قسمتي كه هري، نيمه شب، با لباسه مبدل و مخفيانه از قصر خارج شد،  
به جستجوي ديگر همجنسگرايان پرداخت،  
براي خود يك خانواده ساخت  
و در مقابل آن ها فرياد زد

> "جنس ما از عشق و نور است...  
> هفت رنگ آسمان از آن ماست!"

لبخندي بر روي لبانش ايجاد شد...

و اين لبخند بر روي لباني بود، كه سال ها خنده را به فراموشي سپرده بودند.

آن روز،  
بيست ام سپتامبر سال دوهزار و سيزده  
لويي تاملينسون، لبخند زد!


	19. ستایش

جنبش رنگين كمان، فصلي بود كه اراده ي شاهزاده هري را به تصوير مي كشيد...

فصلي كه در آن هري استايلز اولين و آخرين عشق زندگي خود را يافت...

عشقي متشكل از يك خانواده.

خانواده، مفهمومي كه تا امروز بيگانه بود.

عشق ، احساساتي نا به جا!

اما تفكرات لويي صفحه به صفحه دگرگون مي شد...

لويي به خاطر داشت در فصل هاي نخست، موضوع كتاب رو به تمسخر مي گرفت...

فصل 'عشقي بدون عشق' رو باز كرد و به دنبال سطر مورد نظرش گشت.

خط هشتم.

قلم و كاغذي برداشت و نوشت...

> _اين من هستم._   
>  _هري ادوارد استايلز؛_   
>  _كسي كه_   
>  _روحش را فداي خنجر عشق،_   
>  _نورش را قرباني سراي عشق،_   
>  _و ذهنش را مملو از يادگار عشق كرد..._
> 
> _اين من هستم. مني كه خانواده اي از عشق ساختم._

لازم نبود كسي بدونه،  
ولي لويي ويليام تاملينسون، فردي كه به جزئيات بيش از حد توجه مي كرد؛   
هري رو مي ستود...

و بدون اينكه حتي خودش متوجه بشه، عشق رو مقدس مي دونست.


	20. انسانیت

نور ضعيفي از آن سوي پنجره وارد اتاق لويي مي شد.

ساعت ، ٣:١٥ دقيقه.   
خوابيدن با چشم هاي باز.

لويي روي تخت كوچكي كه وسط اتاقش قرار داشت دراز كشيده بود و به سقف نگاه مي كرد!

سقف هاي هميشه جذاب بودند...

سفيد ولي مملو از نقاطي سياه.   
ساده، در عين حال بي روح...  
گاه سخت ، چوبي، شيشه اي و حتي متشكل از آسمان!

لويي معتقد بود سقف ها نيز، مانند انسان ها شخصيت دارند!

به پهلو چرخيد.

فَردي روي ميز تحرير مي درخشيد!   
فَردي كه در طول روز و حتي شب، در آغوش لويي به سر مي برد.

فردي كه از نظر لويي، پرستيدني بود...

آدم ها انسان بودند.   
سقف ها انسان بودند.

'بلك رينبو' انسان بود.   
شايد انسان تر از تمام انسان ها...

ولي لويي هرگز اعتراف نكرد.   
هرگز نينديشيد.

تنها به جزئيات دقت كرد.   
كليات را نديد.

لويي هرگز متوجه نشد، بلك رينبو، فاصله ي بين تمام ثانيه هاي زندگيش رو پر كرده...


	21. اِسنو

با توافق مدير و بچه ها آقاي ادجينگتون در بعد از ظهر روز سه شنبه، يك جلسه كلاس جبراني گذاشت.

و لويي كسي نبود كه بخواد با اين تصميم مخالفت كنه.

امروز نوبت كتاب سموئل تارلي بود.

ادجينگتون با حركات دستش سعي داشت توجه دانش آموزان رو به خودش جلب كنه.

مثل هميشه موضوعي از اون كتاب رو روي تخته نوشت.

'اسنو( snow)'

" نظرتون رو در مورد اين كلمه نمي پرسم، چون ميشه حدس زد دارين به برف فكر مي كنين."

ادجينگتون براي اولين بار اشتباه كرد...

لويي به هري فكر مي كرد.

"مي دونم. شايد اين چيزا زياد مناسب سنتون نباشه، ولي   
ادبيات رده سني نداره...  
تو ميتوني يه كودك ٥ ساله باشي و از شنيدن متون ادبي لذت ببري  
يا   
يه فرد ٨٠ ساله كه با عينكي فلزي و دست هاي لرزان صفحه هاي كتاب رو ورق بزني..."

مرد کمی صبر کرد و سپس ادامه داد:  
"به هر حال.   
از بحث اصلي دور نشيم.   
اينجا منظور از اسنو،  
كوكايينه!   
با توجه به اطلاعات بالاي شما دانش آموزاي عزيز در اين زمينه فكر نكنم لازم باشه بگم 'كوكايين' چيه..."

ادجينگتون ادامه داد و ادامه داد و ادامه داد...  
براي اولين بار سوال جديدي بر ذهن لويي مسلط شد.

'واقعا از اين همه حرف زدن خسته نميشه؟'

لويي از افرادي كه زياد حرف مي زدن خوشش نمي اومد.   
از نظر اون حرف زدن بي فايده بود.

بحث ادجينگتون به پايان رسيد، بحثي كه انگار بيشتر بجاي محتواي آموزشي، به احمق ها ياد می داد

' برين فروشنده ي مواد مخدر بشين و پول پارو كنين.'

صداي زنگ شنيده شد.

بچه ها بي توجه به دبير از كلاس خارج شدند.

و اما ادجينگتون مثل هميشه آشفته، در حال جمع كردن وسايلش بود.

لويي منتظر موند دبير سرش رو بالا بگيره.

گلوش رو صاف كرد.

"آقاي ادجينگتون!"

ادجينگتون درگير بستن دكمه هاي كيفش بود.

" بله تاملينسون."

لويي كمي مكث كرد.

"ممنونم."

سپس از كلاس خارج شد.


	22. قرمز

لويي زير درخت قرمز دراز كشيده بود و به برگ هاي سرخ نگاه مي كرد.

برگ هايي كه بي توجه به فضاي بي روح مدرسه همراه با باد پرواز مي كردند...

سردرگمي،

حسي غريبه،

و خفگ !

احساساتي كه به روح لويي حمله كرده بودند.

و حالا، 

لويي تاملينسون، در بيست و هشت سپتامبر سال دو هزار و سيزده، در جستجوي دليلي براي اين احساسات بود!

تصور درخشش چشمان هري.

تصور لمس انگشتان بلند و كشيده ي هري.

تصور شنيدن آواي هري.

تصور در آغوش گرفتن هري.

تصور بوسيدن هري.

هري...

هري...

همه چيز در هري خلاصه مي شد.

در اين هنگام؛

لويي ، با صداي بلند فرياد نزد. 

حتي زمزمه هم نكرد...

تفكر، كافي بود!

'عاشق شدن ، جالبه!'


	23. محدودیت

علاقه...

كلمه اي كه مدتي طولاني ، لويي رو درگير خودش كرده بود.

و يك اصل جديد...

> **علايق، تغيير می کنند.**

تغيير آرزو، به خواسته اي قابل لمس ميتونست لويي رو مجذوب خودش كنه...

همون طوري كه هري استايلز تونست...

با گذر اسم هري از ذهنش لبخندي بر روي صورتش ظاهر شد

تعداد لبخند هاي لويي بعد از آشنا شدن با شخصيت هري بيشتر از كلماتي كه بر زبان مي اورد شده بود.

بعد از آشنا شدن با هري، خيلي چيز ها تغيير كرد...

بعد از هري ، رنگ ها نوراني شدند...و در اين بين رنگ سبز، مي درخشيد.

بعد از هري عشق زيبا شد،   
معنا پيدا كرد...  
در قلب لويي زنده شد...  
و درخشش را به چشمانش افزود...

بلك رينبو به لويي ثابت كرد عشق چيزي به نام 'محدوديت' نمي شناسد.

بعد از هري زندگي روي خوشش را نمايان كرد.

بعد از هري ، كتاب ها با ارزش ترين افراد روي زمين شدند.

بعد از هري آرزو ها دگرگون شدند.

آينده تغيير كرد.

بعد از هري ، لويي تاملينسوني كه تنها هدفش فضانورد شدن بود؛

تبديل به فَردي جديد شد.

فَردي كه روز ها رو با هدف باز كردن يك كتابفروشي مي گذروند...


	24. قوانین

> _امروز صبح در هنگام سپیده دم زمزمه هایی در قصر پیچید..._
> 
> _پادشاه بعد از مدت ها برای 'سَر'یک انسان جایزه گذاشته بود !_
> 
> _دویست سکه ی طلا و لقب شوالیه..._
> 
> _خدمه وارد اتاق شدند و شروع به چیدن میز صبحانه کردند._
> 
> _سِر(ser) رنلی در کنار پنجره ی اتاق ایستاده بود ._   
>  _با دیدن من تعظیم کرد._
> 
> _پرسیدم این سرو صدا ها برای چیست؟_
> 
> _پاسخ شوالیه را حروف به حروف به یاد دارم..._   
>  _حتی لحن سخن گفتن وی نیز در خاطرم مانده است._
> 
> _"دویست سکه ی طلا برای 'سَر' رهبر جنبش رنگین کمان..._   
>  _همون عوضی که دلیل شورش های اخیر مردمه"_
> 
> _و پدر ،_   
>  _حالا از تو مي پرسم ؛_   
>  _آيا آينده را مي دانستي؟!_
> 
> _به سمت بارگاه پادشاه حرکت کردم._
> 
> _پس از اجازه ی ایشان وارد شدم ..._
> 
> _به من زل زدند و تنها با بکار بردن یک 'فعل' مکالمه ای بی فرجام را آغاز نمودند._
> 
> _"می شنوم"_
> 
> _در این بین ناگهان درب اتاق گشوده شد..._   
>  _سربازی از گارد پادشاهی با چهری ای آشفته ، اعلام کرد [رهبر جنبش رنگین کمان دستگیر شده!]_
> 
> _نفس کشیدن را از خاطر بردم._
> 
> _پیش از خروج سرباز ،در مقابل پادشاه فریاد زدم_
> 
> _"آزادش کنید"_
> 
> _می توانستم ترس را از نگاه سرباز به پدر، بخوانم..._   
>  _او علاقه ای به قربانی ، شدن نداشت !_
> 
> _" اون عوضی که می خواهید برای سرش دویست سکه طلا پیشکش کنید ،_
> 
> _اون عوضی که مردم رو به شورش تشویق کرد،_
> 
> _اون عوضی که جنسیت عشق رو از بین برد،_
> 
> _اون عوضی که جنبش رنگین کمانو تاسیس کرد ،_
> 
> _من بودم ! من._
> 
> _ولیعهد شما._
> 
> _کسی که گذاشتین چند تا هرزه بهش تجاوز کنن_
> 
> _کسی که تنها چيزي كه ميخواست آزادي بود._
> 
> _حالا، می خواین چی کار کنید؟_
> 
> _قراره جلاد سلطنتی سرمو از تنم جدا کنه و بر نیزه بزنه تا عبرتی باشه برای دیگران ؟_
> 
> _پدر! لطفا جواب بده..."_
> 
> _شاید عصبانیت من حسی گذرا بود...ولی حرف های گفته شده ،هرگز پس گرفته نمی شوند..._
> 
> _احساسات پدر نابود شد._
> 
> _چشمانی که روزی با افتخار به من زل می زد، حال ، در سیاهی مطلق فرو رفته بود..._
> 
> _"قوانین تغییر نمی کنند"_

لویی با بهت زدگی به جمله ی اخر فصل ' قوانین 'خیره شد ...

به سرعت کتاب رو بست و موبایلشو از روی میز برداشت.

وارد صفحه ی اصلی سایت گوگل شد.

'دزموند سموئل استایلز' رو در کادر سفید نوشت.

با تردید کلمه ی سرچ را انتخاب کرد...

بیوگرافی کوتاهی از او در بالای صفحه دیده می شد.

با صدایی ضعیف شروع به خواندن کرد...

" دزموند سموئل استایلز یکی از پادشاهان قرن ١٥ در انگلستان بود.

نام وی در اکثر اوقات با لقب 'فرزند کُش' ذکر می شود، زیرا..."

لویی ادامه ی متن رو نخوند.

لرزش خفیفی در بدنش حکم فرما شد.

و حفره ای عمیق...


	25. بلور

هر داستان سر آغازي دارد؛  
هر سرآغاز فرجامي دارد؛   
و هر فرجام... احساسات را با خود به همراه مي آورد.

فرجام بلك رينبو، نزديك بود...

> _امروز ، پدر حكم را با صداي بلند در قصر فرياد زد._
> 
> _كسي به عدالت فكر نكرد..._
> 
> _كسي به اعدام بي گناه اهمييت نداد..._
> 
> _ولي كاش پادشاه مي دانست، برنده ي اين ميدان من هستم حتي اگر به معناي مرگ باشد..._
> 
> _براي او، تنها عذاب وجدان و مرگ فرزند مي ماند..._
> 
> _و از من، تنها؛_
> 
> _عشق!_

يك قطره ي بلورين.

روح لويي آن روزنه ي كوچك جسمش را پيدا كرده بود.

احساسات به بيرون فوران كرد...


	26. خفگی

نوشته هاي هري به اتمام رسيد...

صفحه ي بعد.

نامه اي اسكن شده، در بلك رينبو!

خطي كشيده و رعنا...

> _"براي خانواده ي عزيزم؛_
> 
> _شما تمام دنياي من بوديد._   
>  _دنيايي متشكل از تمام رنگ ها..._
> 
> _افتخار من براي شما._   
>  _شهرت من براي شما ._   
>  _عشق من براي شما._
> 
> _تنها صدايتان را به تمام جهان برسانيد..._   
>  _بدانيد تنها نيستيد..._   
>  _شما يك خانواده ايد و_   
>  _'خدا'_   
>  _با شماست!_
> 
> _با عشق_   
>  _هري ادوارد استايلز "_

نه نه نه...

ريه هاي لويي هوا رو پس زدند...

خفگي...

دردي خفيف...

حاكي از مرگ معشوق.


	27. سیلاب

لويي صفحه ي اخر كتاب رو باز كرد...

فرجام، اينجا بود!

> _پس از اعدام در ميدان 'فاخته' همگان شخصيت_   
>  _حقيقي شاهزاده را دانستند..._   
>  _و اين، آرزوي وي بود._
> 
> _در ابتدا مردم او را پدر رنگين كمان خواندند اما پس از اَندي؛_
> 
> _پرنس هري ادوارد استايلز،_   
>  _اولين در نام خود،_   
>  _فرزند پادشاه دزموند سموئل استايلز،_   
>  _نماينده ي مردم عام،_   
>  _فردي كه عشق را سرور حكومت دانست و رنگين كمان را براي مردم روييت كرد،_   
>  _را_
> 
> _**'** **بلك** **رينبو** '_
> 
> _ناميدند..._
> 
> _زيرا مشكي، تلفيقي از همه ي رنگ هاست!_

قطره اشك اول بر روي انگشت اشاره دست راست لويي فرود آمد...  
و قطره ي دوم...  
و سوم...  
و كم كم سيلابي از اشك...

سيلابي از عشق

سيلابي از درد

سيلابي از رنگ...


	28. بلک رینبو

لويي پس از خوندن صفحه ي اخر ، ساعت ها به لغت پاياني زل زد...   
رنگ ها...  
خواسته ي هري فقط رنگ ها بود...  
دنيايي متشكل از طيف هاي مختلف...  
دنيايي مملو از زيبايي...

كتابو بست و كلمه ي بلك رينبو ، كه بر روي جلد حك شده بود را بوسيد.

بوسه اي كه با احساسات، رنگ هاي رنگين كمان سياه را به تصوير مي كشيد...

سپس كتاب را در آغوش گرفت...

محكم تر...

كتاب بلك رينبو رو به آرامي درون كتابخونه اي كه هفته ي پيش خريده بود گذاشت...

لويي تاملينسون،  
امروز ،  
در ١٧ ام اكتبر سال ٢٠١٣   
سرشو بالا گرفت   
با چهره اي باز لبخند زد و به سمت مدرسه حركت كرد...

با اينكه فصل پاييز تازه شروع شده بود ولي سبزه ها رفته رفته زرد شده بودند...

برگ هاي درختان قرمز پرواز مي كردند و هيچ لكه ي ابري در آسمان لاجوردي روز پنج شنبه ديده نمي شد...

به آدماي اطرافش نگاه كرد، آدمايي كه بي توجه به اين همه رنگ از كنارش رد مي شدند.

آقاي ادجينگتون از ماشينش پياده شد...

لويي به سرعت به طرف دبير مورد علاقش حركت كرد.

" آقاي ادجينگتون"

ادجينگتون برگشت و به لويي نگاه كرد.

"بله لويي..."

" ميشه كتابي كه بهم دادين مدت بيشتري دستم باشه؟  
دوست دارم بازم بخونمش"

چهره ي ادجينگتون تغيير كرد... شايد خوشحال شد...  
از اين مقدار تاثير گذاري كه واسطه اش بود!

"لويي بلك رينبو مال خودته...   
گاهي فكر مي كنم اين كتاب براي تو نوشته شده!  
فقط كمي دير به دستت رسيد."

" آقاي ادجينگتون، شما مرد فوق العاده اي هستين."

لويي ، با 'عشق' تغيير كرد...   
عشقي كه هرگز به زبون نياورد...  
عشقي كه تنها از نظر خودش عشق بود...

ولي همين 'عشق' زندگي لويي رو ساخت.

يك آرزو.

يك هدف.

يك كتاب فروشي.

و هزاران كتاب...

لويي تاملينسون؛  
فردي كه عاشق شخصيت يك كتاب شد...

.

از كتاب فروشي 'بلك رينبو' ديدن كنيد تا شما هم عاشق شويد...

**بلك رينبو**   
**مكاني براي عاشق شدن!**


End file.
